Adventure in Pokemon World
by Roxy Shine Star
Summary: sebuah awan aneh dan juga gempa aneh membuatku masuk ke duania lain. aku bertemu dengan seorang Pokemon Trainer bernama Red. petualangan baru akan segera ku hadapi. chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Roxy-chan bikin fic baru nih~**

**Mumpung A forgotten promise udah mau abis~**

**Inspirasi dating dari gambar yang Roxy-chan request ke SpringManggo di deviantART~**

**Fic ini juga crossover jadi semoga kalian suka ceritanya ya~**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KINGDOM HEART OR POKEMON, I ONLY OWN THE STORY IN THIS FIC**

**WARNING: ooc, ngaco, abal, aneh**

**Adventure in Pokemon World**

**Chapter 1 : meet Red**

**(Roxas POV)**

Pagi ini sama seperi biasa, aku bagun duluan dari _somebody_ku, Sora. Aku memang bisa keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar jendela. Aku dapat melihat awan aneh diluar. Warna awan itu hitam dan gelap sekali. Tidak seperti awan-awan hitam sebelumnya, yang warnanya tidak hitam gelap melainkan abu-abu gelap, tanda akan hujan.

"awan apa itu?" tanyaku pada diriku.

Tiba-tiba kamar _somebody_ku ini berguncang dengan sangat kencang. Aku berusaha berpengangan dengan kuat tapi sia-sia aku malah jatuh dan terbentur ke lantai. Pandanganku berubah menjadi hitam, mungkin aku pingsan.

**Few hours later…**

"pika pika pi!.."

"Pikachu.."

Mendengar suara-suara itu aku mencoba membuka mataku. Aku berusaha untuk bergerak. Tubuhku sakit dan kedinginan. Aku sebenarnya ada dimana.

Aku berhasil membuka mataku dan bangun. Aku memerhatikan tempat disekelilingku. Aku seperti sedang berada di dalam gua. Aku melihat kesebelahku ada mahluk kuning seperti tikus.

"Pika pika pi!"

'mahluk apa ini?' gumamku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sosok seseorang berbaju merah dan menggunakan topi berjalan ke arahku. Badannya lumaya tinggi dan tegap. Tapi sepertinya dia memiliki aura gelap. Apa dia kesepian?

"sudah bangun…" ujarnya singkat.

"anu…ini dimana?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

".." jawabnya singkat. Dia berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

'?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama terpat seperti itu. Apa ini dunia baru.

"bagaimana cara kau sampai disini?" Tanya orang itu sambil membawa naga berwarna orange (Charizard) ke dekatku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari naga itu.

"entahlah…aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…" jawabku pelan. Naga orange itu sekarang telah tiduran dibelakangku sehingga aku dapat bersender padanya. Hangatnya badan naga itu meresap kedalam tubuhku yang kedinginan itu.

"tidurlah dulu malam ini sedang ada badai salju, besok pagi mungkin sudah berhenti" ujarnya sambil melemparkan benda hijau seperti selimut.

"baik…" ujarku pelan. "ahh ya, namaku Roxas.." aku mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Red.." ujarnya singkat.

"Red.." panggilku.

"hmm?" responnya.

"makasih udah memperbolehkan aku mengginap disini…" ujarku.

"sama-sama…" balasnya singkat.

(Sora POV)

Aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi-bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku berjalan kea rah kamr mandi untuk cuci muka. Saat aku melihat jam yang ada dikamar mandi mataku melebar.

"astaga Roxas kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" seruku.

"…"

"halo? Roxas? Kau disana?" tanyaku bingung.

"…"

'aneh, tidak biasanya dia tidak meresponku' batinku.

Tiba-tiba ada yg mengetok pintu kamarku.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"hey Lazy bump, apakah kau sudah bangun?"

"hey Kairi, masuk saja pintu tidak terkunci" ujarku.

"kau tau sekarang ini jam berapa Sora?" tanyanya.

"ya.. jam sepuluh pagi" jawabku pelan.

"tak biasanya kau bangun se-siang ini, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"pagi ini Roxas tidak membangunkanku, bahkan dia tidak berbicara denganku" jawabku dengan nada sedih.

"apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja tidak, lagi pula Roxas itu pendiam"

**BRAK!**

Bunyi pintu kamar yang beradu dengan tembok. Terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki dengan rambut peraknya, tidak lain dia adalah sahbatku, Riku. Dia sepertinnya sangat terburu-buru sampai membaning pintu seperti itu.

"ada apa Riku?" tanyaku heran.

"ini, King Mickey menggundang kita untuk bertemu dengannya" jawabnya.

"menggundang untuk apa?" Tanya Kairi.

"mungkin soal Nobody kalian" jawabnya.

"ohh.. kapan kita akan kesana?" tanyaku.

"nanti malam, Donald dan Goofy akan menjemput kita" jawab Riku.

(Back to Roxas POV)

Aku terbangun karena cahaya yang masuk kedalam gua. Aku melihat sekeliling, orang bernama Red itu sudah tak ada. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua karena badaipun sudah berlalu. Saat diluar aku dapat melihat Red sedang bertarung dengan seseorang.

Saat pertarungan selesai ternyata Red kalah dengan orang itu, aku mendekati mereka secara perlahan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Senior Red, ayo kita turun…yang lain sudah menunggu di kaki gunung ini" ujar anak laki-laki bertopi kuning hitam"

"…." Red tak membalas kalimat anak itu.

"Senior, kenapa sih senior nggak mau tinggalin gunung ini?" Tanya anak itu.

"itu karena…"

**-TBC-**

**Well Readers maaf kalo ceritanya rada ngaco bin aneh, namanya juga cerita muncul tiba-tiba hahaha~~~**

**Oke hope you like it~**

**Ada yang mau kasih saran cerita ?**

**Review aja~**

**Kritik/Saran/Flame saya tunggu di review ya ~~~**

**Sampe sini dulu ya~**

**Roxy-Chan peace out~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai hai Roxy-chan kembali update fic ini~**

**Mohon maaf belum bisa nyelesein A Forgotten Promise nih, maaf yah Roxy-chan lagi nggak ada ide buat fic abal itu /plak**

**Oh ya sebelum Roxy-chan mulai, Roxy-chan mau minta maaf nih mumpung lagi lebaran. Mohon maaf kalo Roxy-chan punya banyak salah sama kalian. Maaf juga Roxy-chan jarang update fast sibuk nih. Maafin juga karena belum sempet balas review**

**Oke deh kita mulai aja yah ceritanya **

**Readers udah nggak sabar kan?**

**Oke Happy reading yah~**

**Oh iya cman mau ngasih tau ke readers tentang pairing yang ada**

**Pairing:**

**~RedxYellow**

**~GreenxBlue**

**~GoldxYellow**

**~GoldxCrystal**

**~RoxasxYellow (crack)**

**~RoxasxNamine**

**~SoraxKairi**

**~RikuxXion**

**Note: **

**bagi yang nggak tau/nggak kenal karakter Pokemon yang saya gunakan itu karena saya menggunakan karakter berdasarkan Gamenya ato Manga berjudul "Pokemon Adventure/Special" **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR KINGDOM HEART CHARACTER, I ONLY OWN THE STORY**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, gaje, abal, aneh.**

**Adventure in Pokemon World**

**Chapter 2: Red's Reason**

(Roxas POV)

"Senior, kenapa sih senior nggak mau tinggalin gunung ini?" Tanya anak itu.

"itu karena…"

"karena apa? Senior udah bikin senior Yellow sama Senior Green khawatir banget tau kan kasian!" seru anak itu.

"…" Red tak merespon.

"SENIOR!" bentak anak itu.

"DIAM! Kau juga tak mengerti kenapa aku meninggalkan mereka kan?" Tanya Red dengan nada marah.

"se-senior.." anak itu tersentak.

Aku yang melihat kejadian ini tak bisa diam saja. Aku ingin sekali melompat keluar dan segera mendekati mereka. Aku paling benci yang namanya perkelahian. Tapi sebelum aku melompat aku melihat ada mahluk hitam seperti heartless berada di belakang anak yang bertarung dengan Red. Aku segera memanggil Keyblade-ku dan melompat keluar.

"Roxas?" guman Red.

"matilah kau Heartless jelek!" seruku sambil menebas Heartless itu dengan keyblade.

"UWAAAAA~" seru anak bertopi kuning hitam itu sambil jatuh.

"ah maafkan aku.." ujarku sambil membantunya berdiri.

"iya taka pa-apa kok.." ujarnya sambil mencoba berdiri. "ternyata ada orang lain yang tinggal di atas gunung jelek ini selain Senior Red ya"

"eh? Aku nggak tinggal disini, Red cumam menolongku kemarin" jelasku.

"heh? Senior Red menolongmu?" tanyanya heran. "oh iya perkenalkan namaku Gold"

"namaku Roxas, yah Red menolongku kemarin, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini.." jelasku ragu.

"ohh begitu.." ujarnya.

"sebetulnya mahluk apa yang muncul tadi?.." Tanya Red tiba-tiba.

Aku tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Red yang tiba-tiba itu. "err, ya-yang tadi itu namanya Heartless, berasal dari duniaku" jelasku seadanya.

"heartless…" ujar Red dengan nada dingin.

Tiba-tiba sekawanan Heartless langsung mengepung kami. Rasanya mereka seperti menjawab panggilan Red tadi. Kami bertiga langsung bersiap-siap melawan kawanan Heartless itu.

"go Thyphlosion!" ujar Gold sambil melempar Pokeballnya.

"Pika, ThunderShock them!" sekejap tikus kuning Red langsung menyetrum Heartless yang ada di hadapannya.

"Thyplosion Solarbeam!"

**Satu jam kemudian….**

Akhirnya kawanan Hearless itu berhasil dibasmi semua. Aku sangat kelelahan begitu juga Gold dan Thyphlosionnya. Tapi tidak dengan Red, kalau dilihat Red masih kuat menghadapi seribu Hearless lagi.

"kalian tak apa?.." Tanya Red lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin.

"ya.." jawabku dan Gold serempak.

"baguslah.." ujarnya.

Aku memandangi Red yang berjalan kedalam gua. Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya disembuntikan olehnya tapi aku yakin dia merasakan hal yang namanya kesepian. Aku pun tak begitu mengerti apa arti dari kesepian, aku kan seorang 'Nobody' yang tak punya 'hati', tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan yang namanya 'perasaan' .

Red kembali keluar dengan membawa sebuah topi jerami dan sebuah jubah coklat. Dia langsung menjongkok didepan kami berdua.

"ini alasan aku tak mau turun dari gunung ini.." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan topi jerami dan jubah coklatnya pada kami berdua.

"ini?" Tanya Gold heran.

"ya, sebetulnya dulu aku pernah menyakiti pemilik dua benda ini, semua itu gara-gara pokemon hantu yang tinggal di gunung ini.." Red mulai bercerita.

"dulu, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Green sebagai Champion Kanto, Green mengajakku ke Johto Region ini, aku dan Green kembali bertaruh untuk menjadi Champion di Johto ini, at the end, akulah sang pemenang dari taruhan itu karena aku terlebih dahulu menjadi seorang Champion, setelah pengakuan Green kami berlomba lari sampai ke atas puncak ini, tetapi karena aku tertinggal jauh dibelakang ada pokemon hantu yg entah apa namanya merasukiku, dank au tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Aku menyakit Green, aku berubah menjadi orang jahat yang mengunakan pokemon untuk menyakiti orang, aku tersadar saat aku mencoba menyakiti Yellow, aku menyakiti Pikachunya, aku menyakitinya, aku melukainya…." Jelasnya, matanya muali berair.

Aku dan Gold hanya diam berharap dia masih ingin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"saat tersadar aku menyadari betapa berbahayanya diriku ini, aku lari ke atas gunung ini, dan setiap orang mengalahkan elite four dia harus dating ke atas sini untuk menemuiku, semenjak insiden itu, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani datang ke sini untuk menantangku, ya pantas mereka kan takut melawan mahluk sepertiku…" ujarnya sambil menurunkan topinya untuk menutup air matanya.

"jadi… itu alasanmu Senior Red?" Tanya Gold berusaha memastikan.

"ya.." jawabnya datar.

"Red, aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku turut sedih, tapi akan kah lebih baik kalau kau turun dan menemui teman-teman yang khawatir padamu?" bujukku pelan

"Roxas ada benarnya Senior, mari coba temui mereka, siapa tau mereka telah melupakan insiden itu" sambung Gold.

"tapi ada syaratnya…." Ujarnya.

"apa itu?"

**-TBC-**

**Yap selesai sudah chapter ke dua ini~  
>haih lagi-lagi chapter sedih~<strong>

**Hahaha Roxy-chan kebiasaan deh bikin cerita sedih**

**Oke sekian dulu ya~**

**Reviewnya saya tunggu lho~**


End file.
